Tom y Jared
by Samisa
Summary: Esta en una historia de Tokio Hotel, pero me surgió una viendo el cocierto de 30 seconds to mars, por lo que decidí realizar un fic corto de no más de tres capítulos, espero en verdad les guste. Tom Kaulitz y Jared Leto se vuleven a ver después de un largo tiempo en el que ninguno había pensado en el otro y todo cambia.
1. Nos volvemos a ver

Nos volvemos a ver

• -¡Hooola! Tom Kaulitz, estás... diferente - Saluda de lo más amigable posible, incluso sorprendido de si mismo.

Lo había notado de lejos con su pantalón ya no tan grande como antes y una playera pegada a su bien formado cuerpo, cabello largo sostenido sobre su nuca con una gran barba en su rostro, en cuanto llegó a donde se encontraba por supuesto lo reconoció, lo había visto en imágenes y cosas así, pero tenía tiempo que no lo veía en persona, la última vez que lo vio era casi un niño con rastas rubias y cara angelical, aún más que su gemelo andrógino.

Nunca en su larga vida se había sentido atraído por un hombre y estaba sorprendido que el primero que le atrajera fuera para nada femenino, incluso su forma de caminar le atrajo, sabía que era arriesgado y tal vez imposible pero intentaría algo con él, por primera vez intentaría algo con un hombre, lo decidió en cuanto vio su hermosa sonrisa y sintió una exitación inmediata, tenía una mezcla de coquetería y ternura, no sabía cómo describirlo, parecía tan sexi y al mismo tiempo tan tierno, era como si cumpliera con el punto exacto de todo.

Más allá de todo contexto y sin pensarlo mucho quito las gafas de el otro de su rostro y miró como se sorprendió de sobre manera, devolviéndoselas.

• -¡Oh! Lo siento pero quería ver tus ojos - no recordaba cómo eran y le resultaron sumamente bellos y expresivos, de un tono miel obscuro y largas pestañas rizadas acompañados de sus espesas cejas depiladas, si definitivamente era una mezcla extraña entre lo sensual y lo lindo.

• -No entiendo para que - contestó con extrañeza en el rostro - ¿Qué hay? - dijo sin más poniéndose de nuevo sus gafas y borrando toda expresión amable.

• -Oye hace años que no nos vemos y sólo dices ¡¿Qué hay?! ¿Qué significa eso?

• -No m...

• -Tom vámonos ya ¿Por qué tardas tanto? - de pronto el gemelo malvado se encontraba entre ellos, Jared rió por su pensamiento, pero en realidad se lo pareció por interrumpir.

• -Bill qué tal hermano.

• -¡Oh hola Jared qué sorpresa! ¿Estás aquí hospedado? ¿Estás con tu grupo? Que gusto verte.

• -No, estoy sólo con mi hermano ¿Ustedes? - había fijado su mirada de vez en vez en Tom algo le decía que estaba inquieto, totalmente diferente a su más que hablador hermano.

• -También estamos solos, después de la gira decidimos darnos un descanso, antes de seguir con el trabajo.

• -Muy bien nosotros tenemos sólo una semana ya que seguiremos con la gira que tenemos en Estados Unidos. Podemos juntarnos por la noche ¿Que les parece? - Y sin pensarlo miró directamente hacia Tom que había quedado en silencio desde que llegó su hermano.

• -No lo sé, Bill tiene planes así qu...

• -No, no, por mi está bien. ¿Tom? - Bill mandaba esas miradas de porfis porfis y Tom no podía negarle nada a su pequeño hermano.

• -Ok por mi no hay problema. - contestó Tom no muy convencido.

• -Muy bien, muy bien, nos vemos por la noche mmm ¿Aquí? - preguntó Bill muy feliz.

• -Si nos vemos aquí, tenemos una reservación en un lugar de buena música, con un sitio discreto y muy buena comida, aquí a las 9:00 ¿Está bien?

• -Perfecto, entonces bye. - Y Bill después de dar un abrazo a Jared comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación, Tom tardó un poco más en dar la vuelta y cuando lo hizo Jared le tomó la mano para detenerlo.

• -Nos vemos Tom. - Tom se soltó de inmediato de su mano y sin decir nada sólo dando una mirada un tanto molesta salió de ahí para seguir a su hermano.

.…...

Jared llegó a su habitación con muchos pensamientos girando en su mente, su hermano se encontraba recostado viendo alguna cosa en la TV, ellos ya tenían un día en ese sitio, su idea era de verdad descansar, así que en realidad no tenían ninguna reservación por lo que en ese momento llamó a ese lugar que les había dicho a los gemelos.

• -¿Jared pero que demonios crees qué haces? - dijo extrañado Shannon - dijiste que descansaríamos lo más posible y yo te creí.

• -Bueno es que me encontré a los gemelos Kaulitz, llegaron hoy y no pude resistir invitarlos a hacer algo juntos. - Shannon lo miró un tanto sorprendido.

• -Y eso se supone que debe de alguna manera importarme, según tú.

• -Bueno puedes negarte a ir. - dijo Jared metiéndose en el baño para arreglar un poco sólo un poco su ya larga barba.

• -Descansaré un rato antes de bañarme - comentó como si nada al salir del baño - al mirar a su hermano pensó que estaba dormido ya que este en lo respondió, no podía sacar de su cabeza a Tom, después de un rato un gran suspiro salió de sus labios, que horror él sintiéndose atraído por un hombre que al igual que él seguramente jamás le ha interesado ninguna persona de su mismo sexo, pero eso puede cambiar, se dijo así mismo.

• -¿Algo que deba saber? - dijo Shannon sorprendiendo a Jared - escuché ese por demás ruidoso suspiro, te conozco y algo te pasa.

• -Shannon ¿Te has sentido atraído por un hombre alguna vez?

• -Por supuesto que no... hay no por favor no me digas que te gustó Bill Kaulitz y por eso los invitaste a salir con nosotros, ahora ya no se ve tan femenino si no mal recuerdo.

• -Me siento absolutamente atraído pero no por él, me siento así por su hermano Tom, su sola sonrisa me exitó.

• -¿¡Qué!? No puedo creerlo, pero dudo mucho que él sea homosexual. ¿Porqué hermano porqué? No puedes fallarme de esa manera, después de todos nuestros pactos.

• -Jajaja jajaja te ves más y estás más impactado que yo, no soy gay sólo me gustó Tom es todo, no imagino que me guste otro.

• -No podemos saberlo si de pronto te gustó Tom - dijo Shannon con voz romántica y juntando sus manos en una de sus mejillas - ¿Cómo sabes que no te gustará otro u otros hombres de hoy en más. Me has fallado, me has fallado.

• -Simplemente lo sé y eso no pasará.

• -Bien, bien, tengo una mejor idea que la tuya al haberlos invitado ¿Qué tal si les cancelas, nos vamos a otro lugar, te olvidas de todo y lo dejamos como un pequeño desliz platónico, !he suena bien!

• -No… no quiero que sea platónico.

• -¡Por favor! Ok, ok y como piensas que será su relación en algún remoto escenario en que ese HOMBRE te haga caso ¿serás el de abajo? Porque dudo mucho que Él quiera serlo, se le nota para nada gay.

• -Yo tampoco soy gay, que no entiendes y no había pensado en eso, yo no sería el de abajo dado que deseo fervientemente besarlo, tocarlo y cogérmelo hasta morir.

• -Carajo si que estás impresionado hermano, ni más remedio, espero que no te haga caso, no, no, mejor espero que si y te olvides pronto de ese pequeño desliz gay ¿no hubiera sido más factible que te fijaras en el otro? Además son gemelos y el otro por lo menos es más delicado por decirlo de algún modo.

• -No lo pienso así, sólo pasó y si, son gemelos, se parecen por supuesto, pero el que me gustó fue Tom y punto. ¿Me ayudarás o no?

• -Está noticia me cae de peso, para que negarlo, siempre pensé que seríamos unos conquistadores de mujeres, pero está bien eres mi hermano y te apoyo, ya que.

...

Mientras tanto en al habitación de los Kaulitz, Tom se encontraba incómodo por las extrañas actitudes del otro hombre, nunca había pensado más allá en él, además de los conciertos a los que habían asistido.

No era como si tuviera que pensar en el de cualquier forma, pero la manera en que lo miraba, las cosas que dijo y agregar que lo tomó de la mano, lo desconcertó, no era común que alguien lo pudiese incomodar de tal forma, pero se tomó demasiadas atribuciones en un tiempo muy corto, no sabía que esperar al estar conviviendo por la noche con él.

En verdad no quería ir a esa dichosa salida, pero al ver la carita de emoción de su hermano no le quedó de otra que ceder como siempre lo hacía con Bill y sólo con Bill, aún así se sentía muy inquieto.

• -Tom ¿Porqué tienes esa cara? ¿Te molestó que aceptara la invitación de Jared? Puedo sentir tu tensión.

• -Si, un poco en realidad, se supone que pasaríamos tiempo como hermanos. - Claro que Tom decía eso por que le incomodó en demasía la actitud del otro hombre.

• -Vamos Tom sólo será hoy, además recuerdo que estuviste muy feliz cuando lo conocimos.

• -Eso fue antes, ahora ... no se, lo noto extraño.

• -De qué hablas se comportó muy amigable y será estupendo hablar con buenos músicos un día.

• -Lo que digas, tengo hambre comamos.

Bill se había tomado demasiado tiempo para su arreglo personal por lo que cuando ya sólo faltaban cuarenta minutos para su dichosa salida, Tom tomó su baño y se vistió lo más lento posible y sin tener mucho interés en que ponerse, finalmente no le interesaba mucho como verse, no después de lo acontecido horas antes.

...

Shannon miraba impresionado a su hermano al dejar tirada por todos lados un sin fin de ropa, nunca había visto así a Jared en verdad que ese hombre lo volvió loco.

Entraba y salía del baño y llevaba largo rato cambiándose de ropa una y otra vez, aparentemente sin estar satisfecho con nada, cuando por fin se decidió, se encerró en la ducha.

• -¿Qué tal me veo? - preguntó Jared muy emocionado a su hermano.

• -Pues…. creo que pareces hombre ¡oh! eres hombre y luces como hombre, pero te ves bien.

• -Viejo que mal comentario el tuyo, bueno si estás listo vámonos.

• -¡Por favor! estás tan emocionado que no me lo creo, en serio.

• -Si… lo estoy no lo niego, tengo una semana y no sé si completa para conquistar a Tom Kaulitz.

• -Jajaja buena suerte con eso, si mi ojo no me falla hoy me daré cuenta si lo lograrás.

• -Lo lograré, no te quepa la menor duda, lograré tener en mis brazos a Tom Kaulitz, lo haré mío hasta desfallecer y me deseará más de lo que ha deseado a cualquier mujer.

• -Jajaja estás demente, no imagino hacer mío a ningún hombre, bueno eso debe pasar cuando te transformas en gay.

• -Ya cállate.

Cuando los hermanos Kaulitz llegaron a la recepción los hermanos Leto ya se encontraban ahí, Tom pudo notar cómo Jared le sonrió por demás efusivo en cuanto los vio, él no podía sonreír la realidad es que esa mirada y esa sonrisa que estaba seguro era sólo para él, lo ponía ansioso.

...

Muy a su pesar saludó de mano a ambos hermanos, sin embargo Jared lo haló un poco para darle un extraño tipo de abrazo rozando su rostro con el suyo. ¿En verdad esto tendría que soportar toda la noche? Parecía una tortura, por su parte Bill no se enteraba de nada y Shannon sólo sonrió ante el rostro de desagrado de su daba por hecho imposible cuñado.

Un gran auto espacioso los esperaba fuera del hotel Bill hablaba y hablaba con los Leto muy ameno de música, letras, discos, películas y cuanta cosa se le ocurría, ellos de igual manera se notaban entretenidos, el único dispuesto a no hablar mucho era Tom, por lo que de un momento Shannon decidió ayudar a su querido hermano a investigar un poco a su imposible futuro cuñado.

• -Hey Tom, ¿Qué tal tu vida y tus proyectos musicales? - preguntó muy relajado tratando de enmendar el descaro de Jared.

• -Muy bien gracias, estamos experimentando con nuevos sonidos e instrumentos.

• -¿No me digas que ya tocas la batería?

• -No, eso lo dejo a Gus, pero tenemos algunos cambios en los que lo intento jajaja. Pero sabes las guitarras son mis amores.

• -Oye Tom que te pasa tu amor soy yo - respondió Bill con su típico puchero.

• -Jajaja jajaja son estupendos jajaja jajaja - Shannon no dejaba de reír, los notaba tan curiosos, eran adultos por supuesto pero la actitud de Bill era graciosa y Tom bueno lo soportaba como un campeón, su hermano la tenía difícil con ese celoso gemelo - Jajaja ¿Bill ósea que eres el gemelo malvado que no deja que su hermano quiera a nadie más? Pregunto Shannon aún sonriendo.

• -Hay Bill - Expresó Tom sonriendo de forma tierna a su hermano.

• -Si Bill ¿Eres el gemelo malvado? - Repitió Jared un poco consternado por el comentario de Bill.

• -¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás sería el gemelo malvado. ¿Tom verdad que no soy el gemelo malvado?

• -Nunca serías el gemelo malvado ni nada que se le parezca, sólo están jugando contigo - Tom le dijo lo más tranquilo posible. Nunca nadie se había referido a Bill como malvado y por supuesto que no era así.

• -Bueno no eres el gemelo malvado pero si eres el gemelo celoso. Tom tiene derecho a amar a alguien más - Dijo Jared con voz segura.

• -Si claro eso no lo dudo, pero no ha existido hasta ahora la persona que sea suficiente para Tom, eso es todo y cuando pase seguiré estando con él y seré lo más importante siempre y tendrá que aceptarlo o no es para Tom.

• -Vaya Bill todo está decidido - Jared se dirigió a Tom - y tú Tom piensas igual que tu hermano.

• -Lo que Bill elija yo lo apoyaré - contestó tajante y cortante a Jared.

Una plática que se tornaba divertida, cambió totalmente al inmiscuirse en ella Jared, Shannon se dio cuenta en cuanto llegaron al lugar que Tom estaba verdaderamente molesto, su incomodidad se había transformado en enojo en cuanto al bajar del coche Jared había intentado darle la mano para bajar, cosa que rechazó de inmediato, para cuando estaban en su mesa con sus respectivas bebidas, lo constató Tom Kaulitz no era gay y jamás aceptaría a su hermano.

En un principio todo se le hizo un tipo de juego y una nueva curiosidad de Jared, pero mientras pasaba la noche noto el fabuloso brillo en sus ojos al mirar a Tom, el no podía comprender cómo podría haberse fijado en un hombre, pero Tom Kaulitz era como lo había descrito su hermano, una mezcla de hombre sexi y tierno, era atractivo claro, hasta él podía notarlo, pero seguía sin comprender cómo su hermano pasó de pechos a pene, no, no lo concebía.

La noche pasaba de mejor manera a cada momento, al parecer la molestia y la incomodidad de Tom había disminuido, tal vez porque Jared había decidido darle espacio y platicar todos como si fuesen amigos, sólo no lograba dejar de mirarlo, detallar cada parte de su rostro, sus expresiones y sus movimientos, le encantaba todo él, lo deseaba más que a cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido.

En un momento su tormento fue demasiado y tuvo que salir disparado al baño a tratar de calmarse, Tom hacia bastantes muecas deliciosas a su parecer y si no fuera por qué se encontraban ahí sus respectivos hermanos se hubiera lanzado a tomar esos por demás apetecibles labios. Shannon notó la ansiedad de su hermano y trató de ayudar.

• -¿Quieren ir al jardín tal vez Jared este ahí? - preguntó Shannon esperando que sólo Bill quisiera salir, tal vez no era mucho pero trataría de ayudar a su hermano.

• -Claro vamos - dijo Bill levantándose.

• -Me encuentro bien aquí, los espero - dijo Tom tal y como Shannon lo esperaba, así que rápidamente mandó un mensaje por celular a su hermano, para que regresara a la mesa, en algo debía ayudar que se encontraba apartada y fuera de la vista de todos.

• -Hueles delicioso Tom - de pronto escucho el susurro muy cerca de su oído y sobresaltado vio que era Jared.

• -No sé qué pretendes con todo esto, pero te aseguro que no volveré a estar cerca de ti nunca, así que aléjate - dijo Tom muy molesto empujando a Jared que se encontraba muy cerca de él tapándole la salida del asiento.

• -No, por favor no te molestes, respetaré tu espacio personal, mira ya me alejo - y diciendo esto se sentó frente a él - no te vayas espera.

• -No veo para que deba quedarme, has acabado con mi paciencia y si no te dije nada antes fue por mi hermano, no quiero que se de cuenta - respondió ya más tranquilo pero totalmente serio.

• -Sólo déjame explicarte y te vas - Tom lo miró por unos segundos pero asintió y se sentó nuevamente.

• -Bien - Contesto Tom y Jared sonrió en demasía algo que le causó extrañeza a Tom.

• -Decir que me gustas es poco Tom, me siento absolutamente atraído y encantado por ti, al inicio me sorprendió, jamás me sentí de la manera que me siento al mirarte, creo que eres prefecto, no lo había sentido ni siquiera por una mujer y ten por seguro que nunca me había atraído un hombre, sólo tú - Tom tenía una expresión de sorpresa, sabía que algo así sucedía no era la primera vez que un hombre se sentía atraído por él, pero la forma en que lo dijo y su mirada fue tan intensa que el enojo cambio a nerviosismo.

• -No hay manera en que pueda corresponderte, lo siento no me atraen los hombres - Tom vio decepción en los grandes y azules ojos de Jared y sintió una punzada de algo que no supo identificar.

• -Bien lo acepto y este soy yo - se señaló a sí mismo mientras se levantaba con calma - siendo cuerdo - daba un paso hacía Tom y Tom a su vez se levantaba de su sitio para alejarse, pero no lo hizo simplemente se quedó congelado mirando la extraña actitud de Jared - cueréente - se acercaba un poco más - respetuoso por supuesto y todas esas cosas con extraños nombres.

• -Eso está bien - dijo Tom sorprendido de la facilidad de aceptación del otro hombre y nuevamente intentando irse, pero escucho hablar de nuevo al otro.

• -Y este - se señaló nuevamente - soy yo diciéndote que no, que no acepto que me rechaces, que no acepto no gustarte y no acepto que no seas mío - y sin esperarlo más empujó a Tom a la pared detrás, sosteniendo sus manos, introduciendo una pierna entre las de Tom, besándolo de manera agresiva y aprovechando la sorpresa y la confusión del otro introdujo su lengua en su boca haciendo el beso húmedo y apasionado, Jared jamás había sentido tal placer y tal necesidad, si antes deseaba tener a Tom, ahora no descansaría hasta que fuese suyo y sólo suyo.

Tom nunca imaginó que Jared haría eso, no supo qué pasó con su cuerpo pero reaccionó al contacto del otro sin que pudiese hacer nada, jamás pensó que alguien pudiera besarlo de esa manera, la manera perfecta y que creía jamás encontraría, fue tanta su sorpresa que no se separó.

Quiso culpar al alcohol en su cuerpo, pero lo cierto es que devolvió el beso tan intensamente como lo recibía, envolviendo su lengua tan deliciosamente a la del otro hombre, ambos estaban impactados, Jared por qué no pensó que Tom le correspondería y por la gigantesca montaña de sensaciones nunca antes vividas que sentía y Tom por estar dando y recibiendo el beso más perfecto que jamás imaginó.

Se separaron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos y todo explotó, Tom perdió la cordura se soltó del agarre del otro y aprovechando su mayor estatura y fuerza, tomó de la cintura a Jared dejándolo ahora a él entre la pared y su cuerpo, iniciando él un nuevo beso, Jared lo tomaba del cabello y del cuello tratando de pegarse a su cuerpo lo más posible y Tom lo envolvía con sus brazos por la cintura, mientras que sus bocas intentaban saciar la enorme necesidad que crecía en sus cuerpos y que parecía no tener fin.

Sus labios parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, se sincronizaban como si fuesen amantes de años, cada toque y cada roce los enloquecía, sus leguas unidas y viajando de una boca a otra, roces de labios que invitaban a seguir y así lo hacían, se separaban para mirarse tan impactados por la desesperación de saciarse del otro, sin lograrlo y así continuaron con sus desesperados besos.

Tom se separó un poco de Jared observando su rostro muy detenidamente, sus ojos estaban tan diferentes a como los había visto antes, no sabía que era pero le gustó lo que vio, pasó una de sus manos por el rostro y acarició su barba de manera curiosa, pegó su nariz a su cuello y aspiro el aroma. Juntaron sus labios nuevamente en un beso lento y profundo, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca del otro y explorando sin reparo su sabor, Tom lo besaba como siempre hubiese querido hacer con alguien, sin pensar en nada más que apropiarse de los labios ajenos, beber de su dulce sabor y sentir el estremecimiento del otro traspasar hasta él, poco a poco se separaron.

• -Eres perfecto - dijo Jared dando un ligero beso en el cuello de Tom.

• -Tú lo eres - contestó Tom lamiendo los labios entre abiertos de Jared - pero... lo que sea que haya sido esto... termina en este momento - reafirmó por fin separándose totalmente de él.

• -¿Porqué? - preguntó desconcertado y sin poderlo creer absolutamente desilusionado, como nunca lo estuvo.

• -Dices que soy perfecto y yo digo que tú lo eres, lo que da como resultado dos perfectos -hombres y eso no entra en mi ecuación - afirmó Tom muy seguro.

• -Eso no me importa y te aseguro que te tendré total y completo para mi.

• -Tal vez nos encontremos en otra vida... nunca sabes, adiós Jared - se despidió Tom y salió en busca de su hermano, mientras Jared se dejaba caer sobre el sillón sin ningún cuidado, repasando cada imagen de Tom, sus besos y su toque en su cabeza, fue tan intenso que apenas podía creerlo.

• -Jared ¿Qué ocurrió? Tom llegó muy extraño diciendo que se iban sin siquiera preguntar, los gemelos acaban de irse. - Shannon miraba a su hermano recostado descuidadamente sobre el sillón y con el antebrazo tapando sus ojos.

• -Dios Shannon he vivido la experiencia más excitante de toda mi vida, pero creo que tienes razón, Tom jamás querrá estar conmigo. No... no sé qué hacer. - Después de un largo suspiro se fueron a su hotel también.

• -¿Ya me vas a decir que ocurrió o tendré que esperar hasta mañana? - dijo Shannon a su hermano mientras lo observaba desvestirse con parsimonia y desgano.

• -Mmm si, besé a Tom, lo besé y sorprendentemente me correspondió, fue... fue mágico.

• -¿Mágico? Jared por favor una cosa es que te hayas convertido en gay y otra que seas una mujercita diciendo esas cosas.

• -Pero eso sentí Shannon, fue todo en un instante, es como si supiera que él nació para ser mío, como si fuese hecho exclusivamente para mi. Su boca, su piel, su aroma todo él es perfecto, lo quiero Shannon lo quiero para mi, no sé cómo y no sé por qué, pero quiero estar con él.

• -Jared nunca te vi así, lo siento no te molestaré más, pero debo decirte que antes pensé que Tom Kaulitz jamás te correspondería, se veía muy molesto con tu acoso, peeero dado que lo besaste y te correspondió, tal vez tengas una oportunidad.

• -No lo sé, es como si se hubiese sorprendido mucho con mi beso, tanto que me respondió con la misma intensidad que yo a él... incluso - Jared se quedó rememorando como Tom se había comportado. - incluso él me abrazó y me besó de vuelta, le dije que es perfecto y él dijo que yo lo era... pero que éramos hombres y eso no es para él.

• -No te preocupes tanto, necesitamos de vuelta al Jared de esta mañana, que estaba seguro de conquistar a Tom Kaulitz.

A la mañana siguiente los gemelos ya no se encontraban en el hotel, lo que fue una total decepción para Jared. Tom no le dijo a Bill lo que realmente había ocurrido, pero le bastó con ver la ansiedad en Tom para darle gusto y cambiar de hotel.

Habían llegado al nuevo hotel con un Tom silencioso, Bill sentía la inquietud de su gemelo y estaba muy preocupado, pero decidió darle su espacio, hasta que Tom quisiera hablar. Dejó que Tom hiciera la nueva reservación sin rezongar y al llegar a la habitación ya no podía aguantar más quería saber que le pasaba a su gemelo.

• -Tomy dime cómo estás, esto no es normal.

• -Bien Bill, sólo... tuve un percance con Leto y no creí conveniente seguir en el mismo sitio que ellos, siento mucho que nos hayamos tenido que ir de ese lugar que te gusta tanto.

• -No te preocupes, pero porque no me dijiste nada, sabes que no me gusta que te pase nada, pero Tom ¿Qué fue tan grave como para salir así?

• -No fue tan grave, pero su presencia me incomoda mucho Bill, por favor dejemos esto ya no quiero hablar de él no quiero saber nada de él, no te preocupes no es grave.

• -¿Tom no me dirás lo qué pasó?

• -Si Bill te lo diré pero no hoy. ¿Está bien?

• -Ok, esperare que quieras hablar, nunca nos ocultamos nada Tomy.

• -Lo sé y no empezaré está vez, sólo... sólo necesito tiempo. ¿Si?

• -Muy bien Tom esperaré.

• -Gracias Bill, ahora descansemos y mañana haremos todo lo que tú quieras.

• -Perfectooo!


	2. Me provocas

Me provocas.

Después del término de sus pequeñas vacaciones, los gemelos regresaron a su país natal a visitar a su familia y amigos, ahí se encontrarían con los G's para continuar su gira.

Para Tokio Hotel todo transcurría de manera normal, pero para Tom todo se volvía pesado, había retomado viejos hábitos sobre estar con cada mujer que le gustase, el resto del grupo lo veía como parte de Tom.

Primero pensaron que era extraño que regresara a sus antiguas actitudes dado que llevaba algún tiempo sin hacerlo, pero no contaba con novia ni nada, no era algo realmente sorprendente, pensaban que estaba aburrido y esa era su forma de distracción además de la música.

Sólo Bill notaba algo extraño y diferente en su gemelo, se percataba que no disfrutaba del todo esas actitudes como en antaño, lo sorprendía con la mirada perdida, muy pensativo constantemente y Tom no era así, también creía que desde el encuentro con los Leto su hermano había cambiado y no le había contado nada aún de lo sucedido con Jared, no quería presionar a Tom pero tenía resuelto que al llegar a su casa hablaría con él.

Cuando llegaron a Los Ángeles junto con los G's fue imposible hablar con Tom, así que Bill se armó de toda la paciencia posible y esperar a estar solos, un día sin esperarlo recibió una llamada de un número desconocido, pero dado sus anteriores experiencias no contestó.

Después de un rato le llegó un mensaje de ese mismo número, para su sorpresa era Jared Leto que pedía al parecer con desesperación hablar con él, decidió recibir su llamada para comprobar que en efecto fuera él, al terminar la llamada tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente sin comentarle a Tom, tal como Jared le había pedido.

La situación era extraña y Bill necesitaba saber qué pasaba con su hermano, lo notaba triste, ausente y su comportamiento de conquistador que se notaba para nada disfrutaba lo hizo ir a la extraña cita para hablar con Jared que sólo necesitó decir que se trataba de Tom para aceptar.

Cuando llegó al lugar Jared ya se encontraba ahí solo como había dicho, al verlo se levantó de inmediato para darle un saludo por demás efusivo y extrañamente desesperado, para su sorpresa lo dejó abrazarlo, parecía que lo necesitaba.

• Bill lo siento, siento eso del abrazo, pero eres lo más cercano a Tom y quería... no se lo siento.

• Jared esto es muy extraño y estoy muy preocupado por Tom.

• ¿Le sucede algo malo?

• Estoy seguro que si, pero no me lo dice y creo que tú sabes que es.

• Bueno no se que veas en Tom, pero si dices que le pasa algo primero quiero saber que es, para poder decirte si tiene que ver conmigo.

• Bueno Tom no es el mismo está ausente, pensativo y me atrevo a decir que triste, lo puedo sentir Jared mi hermano está triste y está así desde que nos encontramos hace meses, en verdad estoy muy preocupado.

• Pasó algo en ese encuentro entre Tom y yo.

• Jared ya déjate de rodeos y dímelo.

• Básicamente le declaré mi gusto por él, lo besé, me correspondió y finalmente me dijo que nunca habría nada entre nosotros, pero Bill yo quiero estar con él, nunca me había sentido de esta manera, lo quiero Bill, quiero a Tom y no sé qué hacer. Por eso te llamé, necesito tu ayuda y tu permiso para estar con él, se que nadie puede quererlo más que tú y por eso querrás su felicidad y yo quiero hacerlo feliz. Sé que te pido mucho, sólo quiero volver a verlo y si me dice nuevamente que no me quiere con él, lo dejaré tranquilo, es una promesa.

• Jared no se que decir, estoy sorprendido Tom besando a un hombre y tú también, es bueno … en verdad me sorprende de ambos.

• Lo sé Shannon dice que me volví gay ja pero en realidad sólo me gusta Tom. ¿Bill me ayudarás?

• No sé, después de lo que pasó entre ustedes Tom está diferente y no quiero que se sienta peor, Jared entiéndeme es mi hermano.

• Por eso mismo Bill, si dices que desde eso está diferente tal vez necesita verme como yo a él o definitivamente darse cuenta que no quiere nada conmigo, tal vez no sabe cómo sentirse.

• ¡Jaaared ash! Está bien pero de verdad si Tom no quiere verte más lo dejaras tranquilo.

• Si, si lo prometo de verdad.

• Ok lo que haremos será citarlo mañana aquí mismo y en lugar de venir le cancelaré de último momento y tú serás al que vea, es todo lo que puedo hacer y te advierto que te las ves conmigo si lo dañas.

• Es todo lo que necesito, muchas gracias Bill ya siento que te quiero.

• Jajaja no se te ocurra.

• Y te prometo que no lo dañaré.

Bill se dio cuenta del cambio en Tom esa noche al regresar a casa, Tom hizo algo que sorprendió a Bill, llegó a su habitación con todo tipo de botanas y una gigantesca sonrisa diciendo que era noche de películas, algo que por lo regular hacía Bill.

Para Bill esa fue la respuesta a todo, Tom estaba si no enamorado por lo menos muy entusiasmado con Jared, no sabía lo que había pasado pero la marca por demás vistosa en su cuello le daba la respuesta.

Bill decidió no decirle nada a Tom hasta que él se sintiera cómodo para hablar, lo malo era resistir y Jared no quiso contarle nada después que lo ayudó, no podía creerlo, Tom y Jared llevaban juntos algunos meses y Leto estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por el gemelo mayor, sin embargo él quería más y Tom aún tenía dudas.

• Tooom por favor, por favor, déjame hacerte el amor - repetía incansable Jared poniendo su cuerpo sobre Tom mientras le hacía pucheros y batía sus pestañas de forma graciosa.

• No y deja de insistir, no lo haré.

• Hasta cuando tendremos esta relación cuasi platónica.

• No es platónica, dado que estás sobre mí.

• Si lo sé pero... no es suficiente para mi, de verdad no lo es, creo que por hoy me iré - Jared se levantó con cuidado y antes de salir de la habitación de Tom volteo a verlo - nos vemos luego Tom. - Tom sólo asintió ante esto y se quedó pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido esos últimos meses, en como su vida había cambiado tanto y no sólo eso, su mente estaba vuelta loca como nunca pensó y por un jodido hombre.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Tom y Jared no se veían, cuando el plan había sido pasarla juntos mientras no estuviese su gemelo, cuando Bill regresaba de su pequeño viaje de pasarelas encontró a Tom recostado en la sala aparentemente muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Tom aún no había hablado con Bill sobre su extraña relación con Jared, así que no tenía con quién desahogar sus dudas, ya llevaba algunos meses con esa oculta relación en la que no pasaba de besos y toques superficiales, no estaban seguro de hacerlo, ni siquiera podía entender en qué momento comenzó a aceptar su gusto por Jared.

Recordaba cómo Jared provocaba tantas cosas en su cuerpo como en su mente, pero no quería dejarse llevar totalmente, él nunca se imaginó sentirse así por un hombre, pero desde la primera vez que se besaron, algo en él cambió.

Parecía que revivía sus tiempos en los que pasaba de mujer en mujer, la diferencia es que ahora había buscado en ellas ese deseo que Jared le provocó, pensaba que en alguna de esas hermosas mujeres encontraría aquello que con desespero buscaba para olvidarlo.

Nunca lo logró, se dijo así mismo que si ya estaba resignado a vivir así antes de Jared, podría seguir de igual forma siempre, estaba seguro que lograría olvidarlo, hasta que una extraña ocasión Bill lo citó en un café y ya estando ahí, llamó para decirle que tuvo que ir a otro sitio, cuando estaba por salir de aquel lugar chocó de frente con alguien que olía delicioso.

Era Jared habían chocado y él no sabía como reaccionar ante su hermosa sonrisa, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, hasta que Jared decidió terminar con el silencio.

Tom aceptó la invitación de Jared a tomar unos tragos en su piso, sabía que era arriesgado, pero mentiría si negara que al verlo lo único que pudo pensar fue en besarlo debastadoramente, ya no podría verlo como antes, ahora lo encontraba absolutamente atractivo y hermoso para su sorpresa.

Jared trataba de controlarse así que para aligerar el ambiente cuando llegaron le invitó a conocer el lugar, después de darle una cerveza le mostró su colección de música en acetato, hasta el momento la interacción entre ellos se mostraba como un par de conocidos pasando un buen momento.

Después de un rato se sentaron y siguieron platicando mientras bebían sus cervezas, hubo un momento en que se dieron cuenta que se habían acercado el uno al otro, se quedaron callados y sus miradas se pasaban de sus ojos a sus labios, hasta que Jared sin dar tiempo de nada a Tom se lanzó por el más que deseado beso.

En un instante se encontraba sentado sobre Tom con las piernas una a cada lado de su cuerpo, tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos y Tom pegándolo a su pecho abrazando su espalda con mucha fuerza y desesperación, Tom ya no podía negarse más, estaba perdido le atraía todo de Jared.

Tom se permitió disfrutar de ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, de su calor y de sentirse completo, disfrutó cada roce y cada caricia, cada beso que se daban y cada mirada llena de deseo y anhelo, nunca se sintió así y ahora que lo experimentaba no quería dejar de sentirlo, se permitió por esa tarde disfrutar de Jared y dejarse llevar sin pensar que era un hombre el que le provocaba de esa manera.

Se habían extrañado y sus besos lo demostraban, Jared tenía miedo de separarse de Tom y que este nuevamente se negara a lo que sentían, pero tenían que parar en algún momento y hablar, así que intentó levantarse pero no lo logró ya que Tom lo detuvo fuertemente poniendo sus manos en su espalda, algo que le sorprendió, no es que le incomodara pero tampoco había estado nunca con un hombre y estar en esa postura sobre el otro sin besos de por medio le causó un poco sólo un poco de pena.

• Mmm creo que tenemos que hablar. ¿No crees?

• Claro pero... no te quites, quiero... quiero sentirte cerca de mi, podemos hablar así.

• Bueno si no quieres que me quite, tal vez no haya necesidad de hablar. - Dijo Jared muy sonriente. - Pero creo que si quiero preguntar algo ¿Sientes algo por mí Tom?

• Si - respondió Tom después de un largo suspiro, pero mirando directamente a los ojos de Jared.

• ¿Ya no te negarás a estar conmigo?

• No.

• ¿De verdad? ¿Serás solamente mío?

• Jajaja ¿tuyo?

• ¡Si mío! ¿Cuál es la gracia?

• No, no, ninguna, está bien seré TUYO, pero que sepas que esto es muy extraño para mí, no se hasta donde me sentiré cómodo con ello y... deberás tener paciencia, aún no se como...

• No pienses más, está bien será como quieres, sólo no quiero que estés con nadie más, sólo eso te pido.

• ¿Exclusividad? ¿Tuyo?

• Si, exclusividad o nada, yo no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú y si no puedo tenerte sólo para mi, prefiero no tenerte en absoluto. - susurró lo más serio que jamás vio Tom.

• Está bien, tú tendrás paciencia y seremos exclusivos, aunque debo ser honesto y no podría verte con nadie tampoco, también te quiero sólo para mi. - Y al finalizar lo que dijo comenzó a besar a Jared por su cuello hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios y pegando su cuerpo lo más posible al suyo, ahora que lo sabía suyo no podía creer la felicidad que lo embargaba, todo era tan intenso, que definitivamente decidió que Jared no merecía estar con nadie más que no fuese él.

Tom se dejo llevar por todo lo que este tiempo había crecido, acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Jared, lo besaba como tantas noches había soñado con volver a hacer, Jared estaba feliz, sabía que sería difícil para Tom tener una relación normal con él, pero lo importante estaba dicho y eso es lo que quería, pasaron una tarde entre besos y caricias, conociéndose y hablando de sus gustos y experiencias, hasta que llegó la noche y Tom regresó a su casa lo más feliz que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Tom recordaba ese primer día con Jared cuando Bill llegó dándole un fuerte abrazo, sabía que era él momento de hablar con su hermano y contarle todo.

• Tom te extrañé mucho. - Dijo Bill abrazando a su hermano.

• Yo también Bill. - Respondió sonriendo - Hay algo que debo decirte... es... importante para mí. - Dijo tomando sus manos y apretándolas fuertemente para darse valor y hablar.

• Dime Tom ¿Te pasa algo malo? - Bill sabía de su relación con Jared dado que este había hablado con él y pedido su opinión, su permiso aunque suene gracioso y finalmente su ayuda, Bill había visto mal a Tom de una manera extraña como nunca lo vio, por lo que accedió a provocar el encuentro entre ellos.

• Tengo un tipo de relación con alguien Bill, pero no es mmm... es Jared. - Tom esperaba ver sorpresa en los ojos de su hermano pero sólo encontró que lo miraba con infinita ternura y amor incondicional, ese que siempre hacia sentir absolutamente feliz a Tom.

• Tom. ¿Eres feliz?

• Si... mucho.

• Entonces no entiendo tu cara.

• Bueno es que es algo nuevo para mí... oye oye no te veo sorprendido.

• Oh si eso, es porque ya lo sabía Tomy.

• ¿Qué?

• Bueno no todo... supongo, pero si la parte importante. ¿Puedes contarme? Si porfis porfis, quiero saber cada detalle de tu cuento de amor.

• No es un cuento de amor y ahora ya no quiero hablar. - Dijo Tom fingiendo molestia y yendo a su habitación, haría sufrir un momento a su gemelo por ocultar cosas, aunque él también le había ocultado todo sobre Jared.

• Tom, Tom abre la puerta, te diré cómo lo supe y tú me contarás todo, sabes que no podemos guardar secretos, esto fue por una buena causa.

• ¿Cuál buena causa Bill?

• Pues ni más ni menos que tu felicidad Tomy. - Eso fue suficiente para Tom y decidió abrir la puerta a su más que emocionado hermano.

• Bueno ya dime todo, estoy ansioso por saber, no sabes el trabajo que me costó todo este tiempo no decir nada, por fin podré escuchar los detalles, Jared no me los quiso dar. - Comentó haciendo un puchero.

• ¿Cómo que Jared?

• Si bueno... lo supe por él, pero ya anda dime y te cuento lo que sé.

Tom con mirada de sospecha y con tal de saber lo que Bill sabía le contó cómo inició todo en esas vacaciones, como se sorprendió después de eso, lo difícil que fue para el no extrañar a Jared y obligarse a olvidarlo, hasta el día en que Jared había salido de su casa diciendo un simple, "nos vemos luego".

• ¿Cuál es el problema Tom? Tú no eres tan cerrado de mente y después de lo que han pasado no creo que falte mucho para llegar al final.

• No lo sé Bill, tal vez esa será la acción definitiva que hará todo real.

• ¿No es real ya?

• Pues si pero…

• ¿Te gusta estar con él?

• Si.

• ¿Te hace feliz?

• Si.

• ¿Te atrae?

• Me enloquece.

• ¿Lo quieres?

• Si. - Respondió después de un largo suspiro.

• ¿Prefieres seguir con dudas y perderlo?

• No, por supuesto que no. - Dijo levantándose rápido de su cama para meterse a la ducha. - Me tengo que ir, pero hoy mismo me dirás todo Bill y gracias.

Tom había decidido que quería está con Jared más allá de lo inimaginable, así que sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a su piso, todas las dudas y todo el nerviosismo había desaparecido, ahora sólo quedaba negociar y lo haría con un poco de trampa.

Al llegar Tom tocó el timbre esperando que Jared se encuentre, cuando la puerta se abrió ahí estaba quien puso su mundo de cabeza, pero que sin ninguna duda era lo más hermoso que hubiese visto y definitivamente suyo.

Jared se sorprendió al verlo ahí, sin avisar y por la última ocasión que estuvieron juntos, creía que no se verían hasta que él lo buscase, pero para su desconcierto y felicidad, Tom no lo dejó decir una palabra, cuando ya se encontraba siendo fuertemente pegado a la pared entre el cuerpo de Tom, recibiendo el beso más apasionado y seguro que é le dio.

• Jared lo siento, siento que hayas tenido que lidiar con mis inseguridades, ya no más.

Y sin dejar nuevamente que Jared hablara comenzó a quitar la ropa desesperadamente, sin dejarlo mover, apresando su cuerpo cadera con cadera entre roces que los llenaban de placer, Jared no sabía que le había ocurrido a Tom para que tuviera ese cambio, pero lo agradecía, nunca lo dijo pero se había enamorado como un tonto de Tom Kaulitz.

También Jared comenzó a desvestir a Tom, quitando su chamara y la playera, besando sus hombros y acariciando su pecho, al igual que lo hacía Tom con él, nunca habían sentido sus cuerpos rozarse sin telas de por medio, así que no dudaron en pegarse completamente para darse un beso totalmente húmedo y desgarrador.

De pronto se escuchó un carraspeo de garganta, por lo que se separaron un poco y Tom si dejar escapar de su sito a Jared volteo más enojado de lo que nunca creyó, tuvo un mal pensamiento de quién se encontraba con su Jared, para su tranquilidad era su hermano Shannon.

• ¡Oye! ¿Quien creíste que estaba con mi hermanito? Que bueno que las miradas no matan. - Dijo sonriendo - Sólo soy yo cuñadito.

• Si ya veo.

• Mmm soltaras a mi hermano o tendré que irme sin despedirme de él.

• Tendrás que irte así cuñadito, no pienso soltarlo. - Y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Jared. - Nunca más.

• Oookey... diviértanse. - Dijo Shannon antes de salir, había querido correr a Tom en cuanto lo vio devorándose a su hermano, Jared había estado mal estos días y este sólo llegaba y se apropiaba de él sin impórtale nada, desconfiaba de sus sentimientos por Jared, pero cuando lo miró de esa horrible forma y luego al decirle que nunca lo soltaría fue a su manera la confirmación que necesitaba para irse sin dudar que su hermano estaría bien. - Y cuídalo, él es para mí lo que Bill es para ti, aunque no seamos tan extraños como ustedes. - Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

• ¡Extraños dijo! - habló Tom un poco ofendido.

• Lo son, no puedes negarlo.

• Ok, no discutiré eso, bueno no ahora. - Y quiso acercarse nuevamente para seguir besándolo, pero el momento había pasado y Jared quería dejar las cosas claras.

• Tom, esto me está poniendo mal, no soy una chica ridícula con la que puedas jugar ni nada parecido, o estás o no estás conmigo, se que me pediste paciencia, pero yo siento algo más por ti que simple gusto y no quiero que esto crezca si tú no estás seguro…

• Déjalo ya no digas nada, estoy seguro, quiero estar contigo de la forma que quieras.

• ¿Tom me quieres?

• Si te quiero Jared. - Con una enorme sonrisa y sin pensarlo más Jared se lanzó por los labios de Tom.

• ¿Me dejarás hacerte el amor?

• Sobre eso... tengo una propuesta, que te parece si yo te hago el amor y después tú... a mí, Dios no puedo creer que lo esté diciendo.

• Tooom porque tienes que ser primero.

• Es mi oferta te lo hago y me lo haces y así sucesivamente, no pienso ser el de abajo siempre, haré esto por qué te amo, pero no es algo que este ansioso por vivir.

• ¿Que dijiste?

• Que no es algo que…

• No, no, no lo otro, dijiste que me amas. -Dijo Jared muy sorprendido y feliz.

• Si lo hago. - Respondió seguro y complacido del rostro de felicidad de Jared.

• Tom yo también te amo, te amo mucho. - Le respondió dándole un fuerte abrazo.

• Bueno todo aclarado, podemos seguir. - Tom diciendo esto se lanzó por los labios de Jared quien lo recibió con la misma desesperación.

• Tom, Tom por favor.

• ¿Por favor que amor?

• Déjame hacerte mío, lo he deseado tanto.

• Está bien. - Dijo Tom para sorpresa de Jared, pero Tom se dijo a sí mismo que Jared se merecía esto, él había sido el primero en fijarse en él, en besarlo, en buscarlo y ser paciente, lo haría por él. - Pero después te haré mío sin contemplación y desearás que siempre lo haga, te lo aseguro.

• Si, si todo lo que tú quieras.

Sin pensarlo más Jared comenzó a quitar el resto de la ropa de Tom…


End file.
